songs of the heart
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: One shot FANFICS with the HOA gang. Request taken
1. Chapter 1

Just an I'd

**I don't own house of Anubis or Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. This chapter takes place 2 years after season 2.**

Nina Martin Rutter was sitting in front of a coffin with a flag over it. She was surrounded by all her Anubis friends. All but one. The one she had fallen in love with. The one she had married. The one she had just lost. Her husband, best friend and soul mate. Fabian Rutter.

"Now his wife Nina Martin Rutter would like to say a few words." The preacher said.

Nina walked up to the podium. "Fabian was more then my husband. He was my best friend. We went through ups and downs. From our club Sibuna in high school to the car accident that all most took both our lives. Fabian you will always be remembered. Once a Sibuna always a Sibuna." By now Nina had tears in her eyes and the words just flew out of her mouth. _It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands._

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang _

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, and what could have been_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, _

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, Yeah"_Nina shot up in bed. Tears in her eyes looking around frantically. She looked to her side and saw her husband sound asleep besides her. She let out a sigh of relief and layed back down wrapped her arms around him. Going back into a peaceful sleep. It had all been just a dream.

**Let me know what you think. Feel free to leave me a song or a couple or an song and couple and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. you i see

Fabian Rutter was sitting outside of Anubis House playing his guitar he was practicing a new song he wrote for his girlfriend Nina Martin.

Unknown to him that his house mates which include Nina where watching threw the window.

He had just hit the wrong note and stopped. "Ugh come on Fabian this is for Nina. Okay let's try this again."

As Fabian sang the others stared in amazement. Nina listened closely to each and every word and she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,**

**In me,**

**You're like no other,**

**When the sky falls down all I see is you,**

**Mhmm,**

**So let's discover,**

**Everything around us is all too good to be,**

**True,**

**There is no time between us,**

**We can do whatever we want,**

**So Girl let's get gone,**

**Sometimes I think about that Sunday,**

**When the moon rippled down your body,**

**How much I wish I could hit replay,**

**And see my reflection in your eyes,**

**It feels so reasuring to know that you love what I'm doing,**

**You know how much I hate it,**

**Just think about wish I could change it, Mhmmm, oh, oh,**

**Let me tell you,**

**I will be there,**

**When you're in need,**

**It's you I see,**

**But you know that I'll never run from you,**

**You'll always count on me,**

**Don't ya know it's about time we saw each other again,**

**My heart needs you as a friend,**

**Oh ah,**

**Let me tell you,**

**I will be there,**

**When you're in need,**

**It's you I see,**

**But you know that I'll never run from you,**

**You'll always count on me...**

**(x2)** **i own nothing please reveiw**


	3. true love

**Thank you houseofanubisfan2. You are my one and only follower on this story. I don't own HOA or true love.**

The teens were walking down the hall of school when Amber noticed something on the bulletin board. "No way. There's gonna be a talent show in a week. Trixie you should enter." She squealed.

"And what talent do I have Amber?" Patricia asked.

"You can sing."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. I heard you that summer we both stayed at the house. You've even written songs." She said.

"One song Amber. I've written one song."

"Come on Tricia. Sign up." By now all of them were telling me to sign up.

"Come yacker." Eddie said.

"Fine." I said.

A month later.

"Now the next is miss Patricia Williamson." said.

Patricia walked up to the microphone. "Okay I wrote this song over the summer and it's about well why don't I just sing it."

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

_**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Whoa-Oh-Oh)**_

_**There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down**_

_**I know life would suck without you (Whoa-Oh-Oh)**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole, but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**"Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you**_

_**So much I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love, it must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love, it must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings**_

_**Just once please try not to be so mean (Whoa-Oh-Oh)**_

_**Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

_**Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it, Baby**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole, but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**"Why I'm still here, or where could I go?"**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you**_

_**So much I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love, it must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love, it must be true love**_

_**And no one else can break my heart like you**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**I think it must be love (I love you)**_

_**I think it must be love (I love you)**_

_**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**_

_**Why do you say the things that you say?**_

_**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**_

_**But without you I'm incomplete (I think it must be)**_

_**True love (It must be) True love**_

_**It must be true love (It must be)**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love (It must be) True love**_

_**It must be true love (It must be)**_

_**And no one else can break my heart like you**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)**_

_**(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you**_

By the end the whole school was laughing know that that song describes Eddie's and Patricia's relationship perfectly.


	4. Remind Me

**I don't own HOA or Remind Me. Enjoy.**

A young woman walk up on stage at the cafe 'CLARKE'. "Hello everyone my name is Poppy Clarke." A woman in the back of the cafe named Mara gasped. "The first act tonight is my brother Jerome." Poppysaid.

The man walked out on stage and started singing.

_(Jerome)_

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhereSomebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Mara grabbed a microphonefrom Poppy and walked on stage. Jerome turned to look at her in shock._

_(Mara)_

_Now we keep saying that we're okay But I don't want to settle for good, not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then_

_I wanna feel that way again_

_(Jerome)_

_Been so long, bet you forget_

_The way I used to kiss your neck_

_Remind me, remind me_

_(Mara)_

_Remember the airport, dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

_And I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight_

_But that meant we had one more night_

_(Mara)_

_Do you remember how it used to be? We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_(Jerome)_

_Oh, so on fire, so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_(Mara)_

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_(Both)_

_Oh baby, remind me_

_Remind me_

_(Mara)_

_Do you remember the way it felt?_

_(Jerome)_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me, yeah, remind me_

_(Mara)_

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

_(Jerome)_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me, yeah._

_(Mara)_

_Oh baby, remind me_

_Baby, remind me, yeah, oh_

_(Jerome)_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_(Both)_

_Baby, remind me_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

_(Jerome)_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me, yeah._

_(Mara)_

_Oh baby, remind me_

_Baby, remind me, yeah, oh_

_(Jerome)_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_(Both)_

_Baby, remind me_

Jerome walked to Mara. "Mars? Is it really you?" She nodded.

"Yes Jerome it is." He pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Mara." He said.

"I've missed you too. And I've always loved you." She said.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her..


	5. Austin

um I have nothing to say so um I don't own HOA or Austin.

_She left without leavin' a number_

_Said, she needed to clear her mind_

_He figured she'd gone back to Austin_

_'Cause she talked about it all the time_

"Trudy have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked.

"She left sweetie. I'm sorry. She said she needed to clear her mind." Trudy smiled sadly.

"Did she leave a number?" Trudy shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Do you have an idea where she where she could have gone?"

"Austin, Texas probably. She talked about it all the time."

_It was almost a year_

_Before she called him up_

_Three rings and an answering machine_

_Is what she got_

A year later,

Nina was in a hotel room pacing back and forth. The she decided. She grabbed her phone and called him.

It rang three times. Then she heard the answering machine.

_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling_

_If you've got somethin' to sell_

_You're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'_

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone_

_You know what to do_

_And P S if this is Austin_

_I still love you_

It said. "If your calling about the car sorry I sold it. If it's Tuesday night I'm bowling with my house mates. If you're selling something you're wasting your time. Anyone else you know what to do." Then a pause. Then in barley a whisper it said. "PS if this is Austin I still love you."

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of man would hang on that long_

_What kind of love that must be_

The phone fell to the floor. She couldn't believe it. Why would he hang on that long? Did he really love her that much?

_She waited three days_

_And then she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say_

_But she heard three rings and then_

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain_

_I'm headed out to the lake_

_And I'll be gone, all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home_

_On Sunday afternoon_

_And P S if this is Austin_

_I still love you_

She called again three days later. She had no idea what she would say. It rang three times them. "If it's Friday I'm at the ballgame with the guys and first thing Saturday we're heading to the lake and be gone all weekend but I'll call you back Sunday afternoon." Again a pause then whisper. "PS if this is Austin I still love you.

_Well, this time she left her number_

_But not another word_

_Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'_

_And this is what he heard_

This time she left her number. No more no less. He and the others where in the living room when he called her back. And they heard this.

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long_

_To know where I belong _

"If you're calling about my heart it's still yours. I should have listened to it more. It wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong."

_And by the way, boy_

_This is no machine you're talkin' to_

_Can't you tell, this is Austin_

_And I still love you_

_I still love you_

Nina slowly walked into the living room where everyone can see her. Fabian stared with the phone still at his ear as she said. "By the way Fabes this is no machine you're talking to can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you." She and Fabian ran and hugged each other. "I still live you."

I know it's slightly different but sorry


	6. Stealing Cinderella

**I own nothing**.

_I came to see her daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

Alfie came to see Mr. Millington. It was obvious what he wanted.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on a shelf_

"Come on in Alfie." He left him in the living room with a dozen pictures.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

Amber had a Cinderella costume on and a candy bucket in the other. Then she was on a bike with her dad holding on to the seat. Then she was hitting her mother with a pillow laughing.

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

She was in a one piece bathing suit. The one of her with ice cream all over her face. Then she looked up at her dad with her feet on his as they dance around the room.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He remembered all the times she would call him her Prince Charming and all the times her father would look at her with sadness in his eyes.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now, ain't she something, son?"_

Alfie leaned in to look at one and heard her dad say "Ain't she something?"

_I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

He said "yeah she's quite a woman." Her father just started at him and Alfie realized that in his eyes she would always be that little girl.

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillowfight_

The one dressed like Cinderella. The one learning to ride a bike. The one having a pillow fight with anyone and everyone.

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

He would always see her the way he did when she was running through the sprinklers. With ice cream one her face and when she would dance with him around the room.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He knows that Alfie is Amber's Prince Charming but to home he's just some guy stealing Cinderella

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

He called her into the room. She came in and hugged her father. Then Alfie saw it too. He saw that little girl that was in the pictures.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

Alfie can't really blame the guy for all the hard times he's given him. After all-

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

He's the one who's stealing Cinderella


End file.
